oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chorong
The Chorong, commanded by Uqion Yujin, has recently appeared in the Esstad Desert. It is a loose conglomerate of thieves and cutthroats who have decided it would be better to hang together rather than surely hang separately. Of course, there is no honor among thieves, some joining simply for a chance to gain a certain object or steal great wealth before leaving. This is to be expected, and while most of those who do so end up dead, the leader hates everyone equally. The sign that a person has become a member of the Chorong is a one eyed mask, to be donned only when performing a mission for the Chorong. The masks take any form the wearer desires, from carnival masks to grotesque representations of their enemies' faces. The thing they have in common is one eye, however through a little magic, it does not impair their vision, and is said to assist them in a particular skill essential to their role in the Chorong. If the owner is killed while wearing the mask, it immediately consumes their body in fire, preventing most security forces from gleaning any information from their corpses. History The Chorong came from nothing, and there is no history to speak of. Only the leader could explain the reasoning of its formation, a closely guarded secret he has not mentioned even to the most trusted of his advisers. After all, there really is no honor among thieves. Their guild hall is concealed behind many layers of illusions, the masks granting members the ability to see through them to varying degrees. The greater the successes in the name of the Chorong, the more of the resources a member has access to. The innermost sanctum, however, is a place that only the leader resides, and even explorers using True Sight are unable to penetrate the walls of that illusion. Not that any explorer who came that close lived long enough to tell anyone about it. People come and go from within the Chorong, and those who have left have had their memories permanently altered so that they forgot everything they had seen, or have gone insane. While this does not breed an atmosphere of trust and comradeship, that is not needed when everyone is there for their own benefit. Any arguments or disputes that have threatened the result of a mission have been quickly resolved by the leader, usually with lethal punishment. It is rule by might, and rule by fear. That does not mean that those who prove themselves effective in the field are treated poorly, as they are given private rooms and any luxury they so desire. Their only limitation is that they cannot prevent themselves from being capable of acting discretely and from the shadows, beyond that the world is an oyster. It is said that the leader has favored a chosen few enough to give them command of operations carried out according to their skill level, and those who lead well enough are granted further and further increases in power within the Chorong. Organization Each member of the Chorong was hand picked by Uqion himself as he studied them demonstrated their abilities without their knowing. When a person of particular promise appears, he stalks them from the darkness, never letting them out of his sight, whether that be by magical means or otherwise. There is, of this moment, seven ranks attainable by the industrious and clever, giving access to more and more of the guild hall's resources and improving their living conditions considerably. Rising and falling within the ranks is a constant dance, requiring both a quick wit and a deft hand. Power struggles are almost constant, and the leader believes this improves the determination of members when operating and under pressure. A completed mission can move a person from practical poverty to riches untold. A failed mission can drop even the highest to their knees. Events * The Founding - The 3rd of Desnus, AC 1000 Category:Guild Category:Guilds